1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a method for displaying a message in a folder-type mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is classified as either a bar-type terminal or a foldable terminal. The bar-type terminal includes a keypad exposed to the outside environment and has become unpopular because of its large and awkward size. However, the foldable terminal has become popular for its compact size and is comprised of a main body and a sub-body foldably mounted to the main body, which protects the keypad mounted on the main body.
The foldable terminal can be divided into three categories: a flip-type terminal, a flip-up-type terminal and a folder-type terminal. The flip-type terminal has a flip cover, which serves two purposes: (1.) the flip-type terminal includes a sub-body to protect the keypad mounted on the main body; and (2.) it also forces the user to concentrate his voice onto a microphone mounted on the main body, because the microphone is placed close to the user's mouth. The flip-up-type terminal is featured by the flip cover, which is openable toward the upper side of the main body. The folder-type terminal has an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module mounted on the sub-body.
Recently, folder-type terminals tend to include two LCDs mounted on both sides of the sub-body. Such a folder-type terminal is called a “dual LCD folder-type terminal.” That is, the dual LCD folder-type mobile terminal includes an external front LCD mounted on the outer side of the sub-body and an internal LCD mounted on the inner side of the sub-body. The external front LCD is relatively smaller in window size than the internal LCD. In a suspended state (or stand-by state), the dual LCD folder-type mobile terminal uses the external front LCD to display information such as received signal strength indicator (RSSI) bar, battery icon, date and time, so that the user can obtain such information without unfolding the sub-body. Upon receipt of an incoming call, the dual LCD folder-type mobile terminal displays a specific icon or message indicating receipt of the incoming call on the external front LCD. In this state, if the user unfolds the sub-body, the call is connected. Likewise, upon receipt of a character message, the dual LCD folder-type mobile terminal displays a specific icon or message indicating receipt of the character message on the external front LCD. In this state, if the user unfolds the sub-body, the received character message is displayed on the internal LCD. The icon indicating receipt of the character message will be continuously displayed on the external front LCD until the user unfolds the sub-body. That is, in order to check the received character message, the user must perform the annoying task of unfolding the sub-body and reading the character message displayed on the internal LCD.